The Perfect Couple
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Takes place 12 years in the future  They're 29  Tori Vega and Andre Harris are the perfect couple. Right? After a friend stays with them for a year, she finds out just how perfect they are. Then she makes it her mission to "fix" their marriage.
1. Moving On In

Tori Vega was in her living room when she heard a knock on the door that would change her whole marriage.

"Who is it." Tori called from her couch.

"It's me." said a familiar voice. She opened the door and saw a familliar face. She tried to match the face with the voice and then it hit her.

"Cat Valentine?" She asked.

"I'm so glad you remember me, your parents and Trina sure didn't." Cat said as Tori let her in.

"So you are Tori Vega." Cat smiled.

"Well..." She began

"What do you mean well?"

"Now it's Tori Vega-Harris."

"Harris? As in Andre Harris?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Tori said blushing.

"So where is he?"

"At work. How did..."

"As what?" Cat said interrupting.

"A Music Producer and songwriter. But I was wondering..." Tori began before Cat cut her off again.

"But not a singer?" Cat asked.

"No, at least not yet anyway, but who..."

"Have you seen Robbie, or Beck, or Jade?"

"Jade and Beck married and moved to Hawaii and I haven't seen Robbie since graduation, now will you listen to me." Tori said sounding annoyed.

"Sure go ahead."

"How did you find my house?"

"You know that house you used to live in, that Trina and your parents live in now?" Cat asked.

"Yeah."

"I went there and Trina-who thought I was Jade even when I told her I wasn't-told me you lived here."

"I thought you moved to New York." Tori said as a car pulled up in front of her house.

"I moved back to L.A. and my bags are at my brothers house." Cat responded.

"Why don't you stay here?" Tori asked as the pizza man knocked on her door. She paid the man and took her pizza.

"Keep the change." She said.

"Do you have an extra room?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna use it when we have children." Tori said.

"I don't know."

"It has digital cable, a bed and everything." Tori said.

"That doesn't really matter to me, I just don't wanna be a burden." Cat said.

"Trust me, you won't be a burden. What kind of pizza do you like better, Pepperoni and Mushroom or Pepperoni and Pineapple?"

"I guess Pepperoni and Pineapple." Cat said.

"Great, you can share with me, Andre has his half to his self." Tori said handing her a plate with 3 slices.

"Thank you." Cat said. She had been hungry, she hadn't ate anything since her flight except for a bag of graham crackers.

"I'm gonna wash my hands, where's your bathroom?"

"4th door." Tori said, the living room/kitchen was the first room, the back wall had 4 doors. Tori and Andre's bedroom, the extra bedroom, a room with steps that led to the attic, and a bathroom that had a door that leads to the basement.

Andre walked in.

"Hey Andre." Tori said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tori." He said disappointedly.

"What's wrong?"

"They hate the song i've been working on for the past 8 months." Andre said slumping in the couch.

"You mean 'If Only'?" Tori asked.

"Well isn't that the one I played you yesterday?"

"Ok gosh, I just asked a question." Tori said. He looked at her with a look that said 'sorry it's not you, it's just (insert thing here)

"I just can't believe that they liked 'Love Love Love' but they didn't like my new song." He said as Cat entered the room unbeknownst to Andre.

"That song sucked." Tori said. Andre just looked at her in response.

"No offense." She soon added.

"You mean that Ke$ha song? It wasn't that bad." Cat said. Andre looked up.

"What are you doing here Cat? I thought you were in NYC." Andre said emotionlessly.

"You aren't excited to see me?" Cat asked sounding like the old her. Tori looked at Andre with a look that said: 'answer very wisely'. To avoid arguing in front of company, they used a series of expressions too comunicate.

"Well, it shocked me, but i'm kinda in a bad mood right now." He said.

"About the song?" Cat asked trying not to sound to nosy. Andre nodded.

"Maybe some pizza will cheer you up." Tori said.

"I'm taking a nap." He said taking his half to their room.

"I don't get a thank you?" Tori asked with a bit of fire in her voice.

"Did I get a thank you for panting this entire house, did I get a thank you for buying Trina that new laptop, did I get a thank you for..."

"Ok I get it." Tori said. Andre walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I hate when he gets like this." Tori said sighing.

"He painted the house?" Cat asked.

"Him and Danny."

"And you didn't thank him?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." Tori said. The two sat in complete silence.

"So...is Andre always this upset?" Cat asked.

"He's always either depressed or overly excited after work, he always wants to talk about his job, it's like he fails to realize that I have a job too."

"What do you..."

"I'm and actor." Tori said interrupting.

"You know, down in New York, I saw a couple broadway shows that would be perfect fo you." Cat said. Tori only smiled in response.

"You wanna take a ride around town, I haven't been here for 9 years."

"Sure, my car or yours?" Tori asked.

"Mine."

**What happened to Robbie? And will Jade and Beck return. If you like it review, if you don't like it, go ahead and flame me, I can handle it.**


	2. Drama Queen

"There goes the school." Cat smiled.

"Hey look, it's Andre's little sister. She's a senior" Tori said.

"Shouldn't she be a Junior still?"

"I she skipped either 2nd or 3rd grade, I can't remember which." Tori explained.

"Tori...are you and Andre happy?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was watching this special by Dr. Trish, about how unhappy marriages can be solved using the third wheel method, having close friend move in for a month."

"I saw it too, Andre thinks it's BS but I think she's onto something." Tori said.

They pulled up to her brother's green house and got Cat's luggage, then they returned to the house.

"Why does Cat have those suitcases?" Andre asked.

"Cause she's staying here for a while." Tori said.

"When did we decide that?"

"We didn't...I did." Tori said. Andre just sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Look Andre, i'm sorry." She said sitting next to him.

"For what? I don't mind if she stays here."

"Because I didn't ask you."

"Whatever." Andre said.

"Ya see that?"

"See what?" Cat asked.

"He won't even let apologize." Tori said crossing her arms childishly.

"Alright fine, I apologize for not accepting your apology. Does that sound dumb to you? Cause it sure does to me." Andre said. The three sat in an akward scilence.

"So...you guys wanna go to an amusment park?" Cat asked breaking the scilence.

"What amusment park?" Tori asked trying to think of any ones that were near.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"There's a Six Flags in Northridge." Andre suggested.

"I wanna go to the Kings Dominion in Oakland." Tori said.

"Oakland? All the way in Oakland?"

"Well Andre, it's the nearest one that I like."

"And it's really fun, they have this rollercoaster that goes in reverse when the rides over." Cat chimed in.

"Oakland? For all that gas money, we could go to Northridge and by 19 bottles of lemonade apiece."

"It's always money with you." Tori said picking up her car keys.

"Oh i'm sorry for caring about our electric, gas, and water bills."

"You've got money, you're a songwriter." Tori said as if it was obvious.

"Don't you understand, if they don't like my songs, I don't get paid. I don't get paid to write songs, I get paid to write hits! They've hated every song i've sent them this week!" Andre shouted.

"You know what, you're right Andre you're right! You're ALWAYS right! In fact, you're floating by in a submarine of right as all the rest of us drown in a sea of wrong!" Tori screamed slamming her keys onto the table, her voice cracking up.

"Drama queen." Andre muttered under his breath rubbing his forhead as if he had a headache. Tori heard him and shot a glare at him.

"What? You are one." Andre said.

"Look Andre, dont even..."

"How about a compromise?" Cat asked. Tori looked up, angry that Cat cut her off AGAIN, but still intrested.

"I'm listening." She said.

"How about Kings Dominion in Fresno?"

"That's a great idea Cat!" Tori said.

"Hell no! Fresno?" Andre said looking at them like they were insane.

"Andre." Tori said warningly.

"Tori." He responded slyly. They had a stare down, Tori looking as red as a rose with anger. Andre looking as calm as an ocean breeze.

"Where - besides Northridge - do you wanna go Andre?" Cat asked.

"Well i'm glad you care about my opinion!" Andre said looking at Tori, half moking Cat's enthusiastic tone.

"Don't. Push. Your Luck." Tori said still angry. Her fist were clinched and she was shaking like a cold dog.

"Or what?" Andre said.

"Excuse me?" Tori said standing up.

"You heard me." Andre said coldly.

"Andre!" Cat shouted.

"Um, um, the Kings Dominion in Bakersfield." Andre said.

"PERFECT!" Cat screamed jumping up and down.

"That one doesn't have the reverse coaster." Tori said.

"You're whole life's not gonna end because you don't get to ride a rollercoaster who's creators were too lazy to create a track that goes all the way around the entrance."

Tori sighed picked up her keys and stomped to the car, Andre and Cat looked at each other and followed her.

**Next Chapter, Bade Returns, and the "mysterious" fate of Robbie Shiparo is revealed. (Here's a hint, he's not dead.)**


	3. More Flags More Characters

They rode silently in the car. Tori and Andre in the front, both not wanting to apologize first as Cat watched anxiously in the background.

"Sorry." Andre grumbled under his breath.

"What was that again Andre?" Tori asked trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"I know you heard me Tori."

Tori pulled over.

"No I didn't, why do you always assume i'm being smart with you?" Tori asked as Cat groaned.

"We're never gonna get there." She whined.

"Cat's right Tori, just get back on the road. We'll talk about this later."

"No, we're gonna talk about this now." Tori said crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry." Andre said. Tori simply nodded in response.

"You're not gonna say sorry?" Andre asked.

"For what?" Tori asked.

Andre and Cat looked at each other, then back at Tori in disbelief.

"You know what, go to the Six Flags in Fresno, i'll meet you there." Andre said stepping out of the car. He pulled his cell phone out and hit the first speed dial.

"How are you gonna get there?" Tori asked as Cat got in the front seat.

"JUST GO!" Andre said angrily. Tori drove off.

**Six Flags**

Cat and Tori waited by the Joker's Jinx rollercoaster.

"Where is he?" Tori asked.

"I dunno since you ran him out of the car." Cat said.

"I didn't run him out of the car!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes you did, and what was all that about the submarine at the house?"

"I kinda just snapped...wait...is that Andre?" Tori asked.

"Who's that with him?" Cat asked seemingly in a daze staring at the unfamilliar man.

"Hey girls." Andre said.

"Who is that?" Tori asked as Cat kept staring.

"Our old friend Bob." Andre said smiling at his guest.

"I don't remember a Bob." Tori said.

"That's because you all called me Robbie." He said.

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed hugging Robbie.

"What happened to you?" Tori asked.

"Lost the Fro and the Glasses." Robbie responded.

"Contacts?"

"Even better, laser eye surgery."

"I see Cat's happy to have you back." Andre joked looking at Cat still hugging Robbie really close.

They started to walk forward Cat staying close to Robbie, Tori and Andre appearing not to be arguing. Then Tori stopped dead in her tracks dropping her drink.

"What's wrong baby?" Andre asked.

"It's...It's nothing, I just thought I saw..."

"Jade?" A familliar voice asked from behind her.

Tori screamed and fell on her back.

"You haven't changed a bit at all." Jade smiled as Andre helped Tori up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori said defensively.

"Are you making fun of me?" Cat yelled.

Tori looked at Cat then back at Jade.

"It's just that you're still as clumsy and quirky as you were in high school."

"Okay everyone has their quirks, but I am not clumsy." Tori said knocking Robbie's drink out of his hand.

"Do you hate the cups here?" Robbie joked.

"Sorry Robbie, i'll buy you another one." Tori said.

Tori leaned into Andre who was off balance and they both fell down.

"Is that what you call a quirk Vega?" Jade asked laughing. Cat and Robbie were laughing too.

"What the hell was that?" Andre asked as they got up.

"That was your fault." Tori said.

"How?"

"You always hold me when I lean into you." Tori said.

"Well next time give me a warning, like a nudge or something." Andre said. Tori nudged Andre and leaned into him.

"Where's Beck?" Andre asked.

"He's riding the Joker's Jinx." Jade responded. Tori looked at her strangely.

"I thought you loved Joker's Jinx, why aren't you riding with him?" Tori asked.

"Well, It's not a good idea to ride a rollercoaster when you're two months pregnant." Jade said casually.

"I know but usual...wait, what did you say?" Robbie asked.

"I'm two months pregnant."

"Why didn't you say that at first?" Cat asked.

"You never asked."

"Well, I think it's pretty important that your having your first child." Tori said sitting down at a table. Everyone else sat down.

"I'm not having my first child." Jade said.

"She has a son, Steven. He's six right?" Andre said.

"Today's his seventh birthday. And don't mention that i'm pregnant around him yet, we haven't told him." Jade said.

Just then, Beck and Steven got off of the ride.

"Dad! Can We ride the Mind Eraser next?" Steven asked.

"Wait, we have to find your mother and tell her where we'll be." Beck said. He looked over to the table and saw Jade, Andre, and a bunch of unfamilliar faces.

"Is that Tori leaning into Andre?" Beck asked as he got closer.

"Who's Tori and Andre?" Steven asked.

"Old friends."

Beck and Steven sat at the table. Everyone greeted Beck.

"And you must be Steven." Tori said smiling.

Steven waved and tugged on his father's shirt in the direction of the mind eraser.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Me and Steven are going to ride the mind eraser." Beck said.

"I'll ride with you guys." Robbie said getting up from the table.

"Me too." Cat said still hugging him close.

"Meet me, Tori, and Andre at the Batwing." Jade said.

**A happy chapter for a change. Read and Review!**


	4. The Batwing

"So, you guys getting on the ride or what?" Jade asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted us to stay out here with you?" Tori said.

"I'll be fine, i'm a big girl." She said sipping her Sprite.

"It's no trouble if you want us to stay..."

"Tori, stop making excuses because you're afraid to ride the Batwing." Andre said.

"I'm not afraid." Tori lied.

"Then come on."

"Fine I will." Tori said walking with false pride.

"You can back out now if you want, I'll just tell Jade you rode it with me." Andre said teasing her as they got in line.

"I told you, I am riding. I'm not scared." Tori said. But inside, she was almost having a panic attack.

After the ride, Andre came back laughing and Tori was walking back as if she traumatized. Beck, Cat, and Jade sat at the table as Steven rode the Batwing and Robbie rode the Superman roller coaster.

"How was it?" Beck asked.

"It...It was fun." Tori said.

"You were scared." Andre said smiling.

"Weren't you?" She asked still visibly shaken.

"No, I've rode that exact ride like 50+ times." Andre said. Tori shot him a deathly glare.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME RIDING!" Tori screamed, her heart nearly popping out of her chest.

Andre and Beck started laughing at her.

"YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Tori screamed again.

"Are you seriously crying?" Jade asked.

Tori threw her hands into her hands sobbing loudly as everyone except Beck and Cat started laughing.

"It's okay Tori." Cat said as she and Beck walked Tori to the table.

"Just relax Tori." Andre said. When Tori heard that, she immediatley stopped crying and stared at Andre in shock.

"YOU LIED TO ME, TRAUMATIZED ME, LAUGHED IN MY FACE, AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?" Tori shouted.

"It was just a rollercoaster." Andre said laughing. Tori threw Jade's soda on Andre's shirt.

"What the hell, Tori?" Andre said.

"It's just a shirt." Tori said mocking him.

"My Grandmother made me this shirt on her deathbed and this stain is never gonna come out! You stupid little..." Andre stopped in mid-sentence.

"Your grandmother made that shirt?" Tori said looking at the very detailed design, it looked more like a shirt Andre would make than a shirt with a grandmother's sense of style. It was Purple with Piano Keys and Musical Notes all over it.

"Yes! She Did!" Andre said trying to wipe the stain out.

"I'm so sorry Andre, I didn't know." Tori said with a worried expression.

"It's fine, Robbie probably knows how to get it out." Andre said kissing her on the cheek.

"So, how was Hawaii?" Cat asked.

"How did you know we went to Hawaii?" Jade asked.

"Tori told me."

"How did Vega find out where we moved to?" Jade asked turning her attention to Beck.

"I apologize for talking to my friends." Beck said.

"I accept your apology." Jade said.

"I was being sarca...Thank you, for accepting my apology."

"Your welcome Beck."

"You can stop now honey..."

"So can you..."

"Do you always have to get the last word?" Beck asked.

"Maybe." Jade said getting up from the table to find Steven.


End file.
